Memories of Beginnings
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Heero looks back on how Duo affected his life. How much does Duo mean to Heero? More than life itself.


Memories of Beginnings

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own GW although I wish I did.

Pairings: You should know by now if you read my fics, so I won't tell you.

Rating: R

White pale skin,

Fair beyond reason,

Full supple lips,

Warm wet kisses.

Soft silken hair,

Chestnut brown locks,

Bright violet eyes,

Eyelids slowly close.

My lover is beauty personified while he sleeps a quiet study for me to observe and create poems in my mind about without his knowing. His peaceful breathing as he sleeps is the best medicine for my soul, I know it. He rests as I watch him, having worn him out from our earlier love making. He's most passionate when we make love, all our love is shown to each other through emotional expressions, words, and physical joining, a bond of body and minds.

I love him. He is part of me that was lost and now that I have found him I won't let him go. Duo was so lost during the wars; he kept calling himself the "God of Death." The fact that he was truly in his character when he was in the cock pit of Deathsycthe still makes me feel sad for him. I always used to catch him looking at me when we would be paired up together, which was one of the best things that happened to me during the war. His violet eyes would go dark with lust when he would sneak peeks at me, but when I caught him starring he just looked away and placed his cheerful mask back on hiding the way he felt.

I hated it when he would do that. I felt that he was afraid of showing me how his emotions told him to react. J trained me to shut down all feeling, to stop letting emotions control me, and though I did listen to my training, I didn't stop feeling everything. Everyone expects me to stay cold and unresponsive to emotions, but that's not correct at all. I reacted to Duo. It hurt so much to see him frustrated with himself and leaving the room the room whenever I came near him unless he made the first move or we were on a mission.

I'm glad our breaking point came when it did. I had gotten a safe house for Duo and I to stay at on our last mission before the Mariemaia uprising. The safe house was a one room flat with a big space for a living room and bedroom, a small kitchen and a bathroom that was big enough for two people to move about comfortably.

I came back around two in the morning after observing a suspicious looking company who were trying to buy pieces of gundaminum. I stayed there in the shadows for five hours watching them change the guards and move trucks in and out of the building. It was rather boring and I didn't gain anything out of the observations. I would need to observe some more, but at that moment I only wanted to take a shower and sleep.

The room was dark when I came in and I assumed Duo was already asleep, so I went to the bathroom. As I opened the door, steam rose up to caress my face and a soft glowing light illuminated the room. There sat Duo, staring at me like a deer caught in the headlights, completely wet and naked in the bathtub. The only reaction he gave me was the widening of his eyes. I crossed over and stepped a little closer to him, taking in the lovely view of his wet creamy ivory skin. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but the sight of him was too tempting and all my training for controlling myself greeted the wind in that moment.

"Duo." The sound of his name escaping my lips and at the sound of his name he snapped back to awareness.

"Heero, I-I didn't know y-you'd be back s-so soon." Duo stuttered and moved his hands to cover himself. My gaze shifted downward following the movement of his hands and catching a brief glance at what he was trying to conceal. "Heero?" He said quietly. I looked into his bright violet orbs, a question that lay within them. That was when the hold I had over myself to remain in control finally broke.

I quickly closed the distance between us, his eyes widened in surprise and he jumped out of the tub, away from me. He backed up as I advanced upon him until his back touched the wall as I braced my arms against it and prevented him from escaping. A look of pure fear crossed his features, and then was quickly replaced with one of fear mixed with anger.

"Heero..." Duo started and I pressed my lips firmly but gently against his, silencing him. I could feel Duo freeze as I continued to kiss him. His lips were so addicting with their sweetness. I gave his lower lip a light nip and then pulled away to look at him. Duo stared at me in wonder and only one word was uttered from his lips.

"Why?" He whispered to me and I only had one answer to give him.

"Because I love you." Duo's eyes seemed just about to pop out his head.

"What?" He breathed, unable to believe what I told him.

"I love you, Duo," I told him once again. A confused then doubtful look appeared on his face.

"Heero you don't have to say something you don't mean."

"I'm not."

"Did Wufei dare you to do this to me? Did he make it some mission you had to perform to see my reaction? Or is it some cruel joke you decided to..."

"DUO!!!" I cupped his face with both of my hands and stared into his eyes. Duo tried to avoid my gaze but it wasn't working. "Duo look at me!" He slowly stared into my eyes. "Wufei didn't put me up to this, no one has. Why don't you believe me?" I asked him pleading for him to give me and answer.

"I can't believe you because you're the perfect solider Heero. You can't become tainted by me."

"You have already placed a hold on me Duo and you can't stop it. You shouldn't try to stop it. Let me love you Duo. I already know what you feel for me, so let it come out." Duo just kept looking at me, awestruck and somewhat shaken. He took a breath then picked up his hand and reached towards my face, but when skin-to-skin contact came into play, he flinched and ducked under my arm and ran out of the room. I followed him a moment later and saw him standing by the bed going for his clothes. I quickly pounced on him and pushed him back down onto the bed straddling his hips and arms so he couldn't move.

"Let me go Heero! I've had enough of your lies! GET OFF OF ME!!!"

"No," I pressed his shoulders further into the bed, his naked body so tempting, writhing beneath me. "Stop struggling Duo, I'm not going to let you go, Duo, not ever. I love you and until you accept it I'm not letting you leave this bed." Duo stared at me stunned, but the look was very doubtful. Slowly I bent down and let my lips brush against his. I heard his breath hitch as I slowly kissed him with a simple touch of my lips keeping my mouth closed. I felt Duo react a few seconds later and responding to my kiss with one of his own.

The slow movement of his lips and the tenseness of his body told me he was still hesitant to believe me. It was as if he would break if I pushed him more than he was ready for. I kept our kiss gentle and loving so I wouldn't scare him. Keep a firm grip on his shoulders, I gently lowered myself more onto Duo's body as our kiss continued and Duo opened his mouth for me to explore. I caressed and tasted every inch of him he had to offer. I was surprised however when I felt a warm hard bulge pushing upward and touching my one. I broke the kiss and stared down at a deep red flushed Duo.

I pulled back more but left my lower half straddling his hips, Duo and I gazed down at both our mutually aroused state. Duo was the first to look away and stared at the wall. What could I say? He was well-endowed? I realized I couldn't possibly say anything to comfort Duo, so I did the next best thing, I acted. Actions always speak louder than words and it would definitely get Duo back on track, so to speak, Lowering myself back down, I rubbed my erection against his and placed a kiss on his neck and pulled away just to kiss him again a little higher each time until I was greeted by his earlobe. Gently I took it into my mouth and began to suckle on it and caress it with my tongue.

"Uh." Duo moaned out briefly as I licked the indentations in his ear and behind it and felt as a shiver passed through him. I worked it as best as I could and felt the tremors pass through his body as I licked and kissed my way down his neck to his collarbones and finally to his damp chest. I watched as his eyes shut tightly and moans frequently escaped his lips as my tongue lapped at his nipples. Biting them softly made the little nubs harden and pop up to receive more of my attention.

Ever watchful of his face, I could tell he was enjoying every moment of it that is until I continued my exploration and greeted his member with my mouth. My ministrations had made him rock hard and his swollen red member looked almost painful so taking pity on him I took him within my mouth and started to suck him. His eyes opened wide and he stared down at me with pleasure glazed eyes that became half closed as I quickened my sucking.

Duo's scent enveloped me and I enjoyed the taste of him as well as the precum that leaked out from his slit. Taking my time to explore every inch of his hardened shaft and feeling the velvety skin beneath my tongue was sensational. Duo began to thrust shallowly into my mouth as I cupped his balls and felt how heavy they were with his seed. I knew then that I wanted to possess Duo in every sense of the world and send him to the stars.

As I kept his pleasure filled mind distracted by tonguing his member. I slowly began to stroke his crack and made my way down to his anus and teased it with touches. Duo didn't seem to notice at all and began to rock his hips faster with the rhythm of my attention on his cock as I sped up my suckling and Duo grew tenser by the second, his breathing coming in short gasps.

"Heero...stop...please...I'm gonna..." Duo gasped out and I knew he was close to flying. With one final long suck, I relaxed the muscles in my throat and swallowed him whole and he exploded with his passion. "HEERO!!!" He screamed and I felt the warm sticky semen make its way down my throat as I swallowed his load.

I licked up all the residue of his passion and kissed my way back up to his mouth and gave him a deep kiss then kissed his forehead and settled down next to him while he rode out the remaining waves of his passion. I watched his face settle into a calm expression as the last of his orgasm ended and his breathing became normal.

I snuggled into his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, waiting for him to come down from flying. The silence that filled the room while I waited for him to say something was eating at me, but I knew Duo was going to say something. Slowly, Duo turned his head to face me and I raised my head to look at him. Tears were welling up in Duo's eyes, and I watched as a tear slowly made its way down his cheek. I brought my lips to his cheek and kissed it away, drinking in its salty taste. Duo closed his eyes tightly and his body became rigid once again.

"Why are you doing this to me Heero?" He asked me.

"You know why Duo. I love you." His body relaxed and his lungs slowly released the air they were holding. We lay there in silence for a few moments and I just studied his face, so vulnerable now that I exposed him to what I felt for him. The shock that I could feel anything in the first place probably surprised him as well.

"I love you too Heero," he whispered to me in the dead silence of the room. "I've fell for you hard and I keep thinking this is a dream I'll wake up from and you'll just be disgusted by me because I'm gay."

"Duo, I'm not disgusted by you in any way. If I were do you think I would be next to you right now? Do you think I would have done what I just did moments ago if I were repulsed? I don't think so." I placed a light kiss upon those pink, kiss-swollen lips of his and he responded enthusiastically with kisses of his own, his tongue demanding entrance into my mouth, which I granted to him. After a few intense moments we both had to pull back for air our lungs were screaming for.

"So, um... do you want to...to," Duo blushed and I let my fingers travel with caresses from his waist to his flaccid member and began to stroke him back to hardness.

"Do I want to make love to you? Is that what you want me to do Duo?" I stopped stroking and caressed his balls, then moved even more south and tickled his tight entrance with the tip of my finger. He responded with a garbled moan filled with lust. I slowly circled his entrance and he pushed against my fingers so I was touching the center of his virgin passage.

"I want you to fill me Heero. I want you to come inside me and flood me with your love. I want you to show me how much you love me."

"Then I will show you the beautiful stars again tonight as I lift you once more and send you flying." I slowly kissed him and my next exploration of his world in all its glory. My tongue traced every contour, every bit of strong muscle underneath his flesh and tasted his skin until I was satisfied and reduced Duo into a writhing pile of nerves that begged to be touched.

I opened the drawer and pulled out the tube of lube I had stashed there a while ago and generously slicked my fingers with the cool gel. Gently, I picked up one of Duo's legs and put it over my shoulder so I would have better access to his passage and brought one slicked finger to his tight hole and lubed it with a circular pattern. Reaching down I began to slowly stroke his member once more to take his mind off what I was doing to his back entrance. It worked like a charm and Duo was steadily moaning as I worked his member and slipped a finger inside of him. Pushing my finger in and out of him until the muscle relaxed enough to allow a second and then a third inside of him until Duo was stretched enough so I could fill him without causing him any pain.

Gently I shifted and positioned myself before his entrance and removed my fingers so my cock could take their place. I gently pushed inside of my love inch by inch and Duo writhed as he begged me to fill him. I did so as slowly as I could, the tightness of his passage and the warmth that surrounded my cock was electrifying, but still I wanted to pleasure Duo and not hurt him.

Once I was fully seated I waited for Duo to adjust to the entire length of me, which wasn't long at all and he let me know by gently rocking his hips upward as a signal he was ready. I gently pulled out a little and shoved back in, each time pulling out a little more and thrusting back in a little faster than before.

"Heero...please...go faster...I need to feel you drive your cock into me. Faster...harder...please!" And I obeyed as he continued to ask and encourage me to slam into him even more. I was thrusting as fast as I could and as I felt my stomach coil with some pleasant feeling I felt Duo's entrance constrict and grow tighter and tighter. This tightness around my member caused me to groan deep in my throat and I felt as if I was going to come right then.

The coil loosened and I felt fire erupt from it and shoot into Duo as he came as well and sprayed our chests with the result of his passion. I thrusted a few more times before collapsing right on top of him. I felt his arms wrap around me and a kiss pressed to my forehead as I came down from those lovely bright stars and felt warm and content with Duo still underneath me. I rolled off of him so he could breathe better and laid flat on my back as my breathing came back to normal and Duo snuggled up against me, laying his head upon my chest.

"If this is how we can see the stars together Hee-chan then I want to stay with you always. I love you Heero."

"And I love you Duo."

It's been two years since that fateful night occurred and Duo and I have lived happily in a house together. We visit the stars as often as any couple can and sometime more than that, but one thing always remains the same. Our love for one another is always the first priority.

The End

* * *

Please review. I know that I haven't updated TSYA but my computer died and has just been fixed, so I you can expect an update soon. The more reviews I receive on any fic the faster I write, so please let me know what you think. Huggles!!!


End file.
